


À la Mode

by mishallaneously



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Ice Cream, M/M, god so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishallaneously/pseuds/mishallaneously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at Baskin Robbins. He has a favorite regular customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	À la Mode

Dean was rearranging the tubs of ice cream in the back freezer when he heard the bell on the door jingle.

“Jo, there’s a customer!” He shouted over his shoulder, hopefully loud enough for Jo to hear. He turned back to the pile of Cookies and Cream tubs that needed to be situated. He had a firm grasp on one of the slippery tubs, a mantra of ‘lift with your legs, not your back’ playing in his head, when Jo poked her head around the corner.

“This one’s for you, lover boy.” She grinned and nudged him aside, lifting the tub with ease and only slightly bruising Dean’s ego.

“What do you mean? It’s your shift on register.” She turned to look at him and cocked an eyebrow.

“A pair of blue eyes you’ve been drooling over for months says otherwise.”

“Shit, it’s Cas?” He scrambled to find his apron and standard issued Baskin Robbins visor. “What day is it? Isn’t it the 18th?”

“Last I checked, why?”

“No reason. I’ll be back.” He nearly skidded out of the storage room.

 

Once behind the counter, visor situated, he looked up to greet his favorite customer. Castiel was studying the flavors through the display case, a look of intense concentration on his face. He was wearing a deep blue sweater and a black collared shirt underneath, Dean swallowed thickly, it was rolled up at his elbows and his arms were lean and tan even though it was the middle of December and the sun hadn’t been out in force for months. Dean allowed himself a glance down. Yup, he was wearing those tight black jeans that left almost nothing to the imagination and man, it was starting to feel awfully hot in here for an ice cream shop. He cleared his throat.

“Welcome to Baskin Robbins!” Castiel looked up from the flavors, just noticing he wasn’t alone. God, his eyes, if possible, looked almost bluer than usual, framed by his head of messy black hair. Dean felt his mouth go dry. Something about Castiel made it impossible for him to form words, which was a feat of epic proportions as far as Dean Winchester was concerned.

“Hello,” Castiel began, his low gravelly voice sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. “May I try the Black Walnut?” Dean nodded. He knew this routine. Whenever Cas came in he always tried a different flavor but ended up ordering the same ice cream as always. Dean handed him his taster spoon full of, in Dean’s opinion, one of their worst flavors.

Castiel considered the spoon a moment before he sucked the whole spoonful into his mouth. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to detect every different ingredient. Dean felt guilty blatantly staring at him and instead busied himself with getting the ice cream scooper ready to break into the new tub of Gold Medal Ribbon, Cas’ favorite.

“So, uh, what’d you think?” Dean asked once Castiel had finished his weird, yet oddly endearing, tasting ritual.

“I do not think I shall be trying that one again,” He said with a grimace.

“Yeah, not one of our finest,” Dean chuckled. The corner of Castiel’s mouth quirked upward in the beginnings of a very rare smile. Dean felt a small feeling of pride bubble in his chest. “One scoop of Gold Medal Ribbon then?”

Cas’ brow furrowed for a second. “You know my order?”

“‘Course I do, Cas.” Dean leaned an elbow on the counter. Cas’ eyes widened almost comically.

“You know my name?” There was a steady blush coloring Cas’ cheeks now.

“Dude, I’m in your English class. And you come in here at least once a week.” Dean smiled at him which seemed to make Cas even more flustered. Dean hesitated for a second. “Wait, you know who I am right?”

“Yes, do not be ridiculous, therein lies the problem.” Cas waved a hand dismissively.

“I don’t follow.” Cas almost rolled his eyes.

“You’re Dean Winchester. You’re the quarterback on the football team, the pitcher on the baseball team, you were Homecoming King even as a sophomore. Sophomores aren’t even allowed to be Homecoming King. You are the most sought after, most popular person at Lawrence High School. So yes, I know who you are.” He finished in rush. Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. Maybe he was a good athlete and people thought that was cool, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t know who Cas was. Plus, he was like 90% sure that Homecoming thing was a prank the older Varsity football players had played on him. Okay, maybe 75% sure.

“I mean yeah, I guess I’m all those things, but I still know who you are Cas! Hell, you even tutored me in Chem last year.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Cas was anxiously running a hand through his hair, looking as if he wanted to bolt.

“I didn’t realize you remembered, I’m sorry.” His shoulders seemed to slump a little and Dean could’ve sworn he was inching toward the door.

“Am I getting you a single of Gold Medal Ribbon on a sugar cone or what, man?” Cas perked up at that, seemed to collect himself and gave a curt nod. Dean huffed a silent laugh, dude was so serious it was adorable.

Dean handed Castiel his ice cream cone and Castiel attempted to hand over some bills to cover it. “No way man, it’s on the house.”

“What? No, Dean, I couldn’t possibly-”

“Cas. Shut up. Take your damn ice cream and go have a happy birthday, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cas seemed to freeze, his mouth hung open and he looked at Dean with an unbelieving stare.

“What did you just say?” Cas stammered, his mouth finally working apparently.

“I said go have a happy birthday.” Dean repeated patiently, a small smile playing on his lips.

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Cas squinted accusingly at Dean, his ice cream clutched in his left fist, slowly melting.

“Jesus Cas, you’re a member, right? That’s like one of the only pieces of information required for a Baskin Robbins membership.” Dean said.

“Dean, I lost that card years ago.” Shit, he was right, Dean had never actually seen the membership card. So maybe Dean more than knew who Cas was and maybe, just maybe, English was his favorite class because Cas always had some bold observation to make and he got this intense look of concentration on his face whenever they read in class. But Cas didn’t need to know that. The ice cream was starting to trickle down the cone, any second now and it would get Cas’ hand all messy.

“Uh, Cas, your um, your ice cream.” Dean nodded to the cone. Cas quickly set out to remedy the melting problem, licking the whole circumference slowly and deliberately. Once the ice cream seemed solid enough again he fixed Dean with a pointed stare. Dean had to shake himself from the thoughts the display had inspired.

“I don’t know Cas, okay? I’m attentive? I’ve known you for years, I figured out your birthday, okay?” Dean said exasperatedly, hoping the hot feeling on his cheeks was just him and not an embarrassed flush. “Just, happy birthday. You deserve it.” And then Cas full out grinned, something Dean was pretty sure he had never seen. His breath caught in his throat.

“You’re the first person that’s told me that today, thank you, Dean.” He ducked his head shyly and turned to walk out the door, focused on licking his ice cream. Dean stared after him, his mouth agape. The cogs in his mind were turning slowly. No one had wished Cas a happy birthday? Dean was sure he had a huge family and at least a couple of friends. Wouldn’t they have wished him a happy birthday? He could see Cas milling about outside next to his bike finishing his ice cream and he had the sudden urge to go after him. But work and they weren’t really friends right? Cas was probably weirded out enough already.

“Fuck, screw it,” Dean muttered to himself and ditched his visor. “Jo, cover for me I gotta take care of something!” He yelled as he ran out the door, not waiting for a response.

Cas looked up, startled. He had apparently just finished his ice cream and was wiping his hands on his jeans. Not as big of a neat freak after all, Dean mused. He cocked his head at Dean in confusion. God, if he was going to have a conversation Cas would need to stop doing shit like that.

“Sorry, I just- Nobody wished you a happy birthday?”

“Besides you, no.” Cas shrugged one shoulder. He acted as if this was commonplace, no big deal and Dean’s heart broke a little. As if reading Dean’s thoughts, Cas put a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I’m okay, Dean, really. I don’t think my family even remembers when my birthday is, and honestly, I prefer it that way. It’s easier.” He smiled warmly at Dean.

“Cas, no. That’s not- That’s not okay! You’re worth more than that. You’re worth more than a lousy ice cream cone at this shitty ice cream place.” Dean could feel himself getting worked up. He didn’t know how strongly he felt about the matter until he started talking. But dammit, it was true. Cas was the kid that helped the janitors clear some of the trash away after lunch even if it cut into his free period, he was the kid that helped the freshmen find their way to class on the first day instead of slamming them into lockers, and he was the kid that offered to stay after school and give dumb jocks some extra help in chemistry. The fact that he didn’t get any recognition from any of their peers or even his family pissed Dean off.

“Dean, you’re very kind, but I’m fine.” He was blushing up a storm now.

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, Cas, but that’s the last straw.”

“Pardon?” His eyebrows knit together in confusion as he met Dean with a searching gaze.

“Give me your address. I’m picking you up after my shift and celebrating your birthday right. I won’t take no for an answer.” Dean said confidently despite the nervous fluttering of his heart. Cas’ shocked, slack jaw look grew into a warm grin and he wrapped Dean in a hug.

“I was so wrong about you and I feel like such an idiot,” he muttered into Dean’s apron. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas. Smoothing the hair out of Cas’ eyes, Dean looked down and smiled tenderly.

“Hey, we were both idiots.” Cas’ responding chuckle reverberated against Dean’s chest and he was pretty sure he had never been happier.

“Winchester, get your ass back to work!” Jo hollered from the doorway. Dean and Cas jumped and broke apart.

“So, um, see you at around 8?” Cas asked. Dean spotted a spot of chocolate ice cream at the corner of his mouth and swiped it away with his thumb. Cas froze, his eyes wide. Dean winked.

“Yeah Cas, I’ll see you then.”


End file.
